Deviant Minds
by BoysNBooksRBetter
Summary: Bella is struggling to come to terms with her new dark sexual desires. When she meets Edward he agrees to submit to her. Bella soon finds Edward is more than willing to indulge her no matter how extreme her desires become. Can Edward convince Bella that she's not alone and her deviant thoughts are exactly what he's been looking for? Lemons Galore, BPOV, OOC, AU, Work-In-Progress
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I am currently working on three stories right now and can't seem to focus on just one. Letter From the Heartland has 10 chapters completed. Notes on His Pillow has 20 chapters completed. Deviant Minds has 2 chapters completed. If you have followed my stories in the past you'll probably remember two things about me. 1) I hate posting a story before it is completed and 2) My writing is frequently stifled by pregnancy!**

**Well, you guessed it, I am prego again! Baby is due in a few months so I am flummoxed what to do with these stories. They are all different and enjoyable to write. I thought I would post a chapter or two of each and let you all decide which one I focus on. **

**So please leave me a review for the stories you read and I'll decide from the feedback which one is the winner. Again, the titles are: Letter From the Heartland, Notes on His Pillow, and Deviant Minds**

**Thanks! **

**-Books**

* * *

><p><strong>DEVIANT MINDS<strong>

_Prologue:_

_My whole body trembled as I sat on the hard tile in the bathroom of the hotel room but I couldn't gather the strength to move. When I did attempt to stand I felt the shaking worsen and I realized it wasn't the cold floor that made me this way. I was terrified to face him. After what he'd done who could blame me?_

_He was still out there, probably pacing back and forth with his hands threaded deeply in his tangled bronze hair. I didn't know how much time had passed but his pleas for me to come out hadn't subsided. I held my palms tightly over my ears and willed him to leave me alone. The banging on the door was what really frightened me. Every time I saw the shadow of his feet approach the bathroom door I held my breath. He kept calling my name, begging me to open the door. It was locked but I knew if he really wanted to get to me he could probably break it down. _

_And it wouldn't be the only wall he torn down tonight. He betrayed my trust and broke his promise. Nothing would ever be the same for us again. I dropped one hand in between my naked legs and felt for the evidence of his orgasm that I knew would still be there. My fingers swirled through the wetness and I brought them up to my nose. The smell was a mixture of his cum and my own arousal. I licked them clean, like an animal licking its wounds, and wished I had the courage to open the door. He must be frantic on the other side. I didn't care what the circumstances were or how badly I reacted. I felt violated._

_My head was swimming with so many conflicting thoughts that it made me dizzy. But despite everything that I felt and feared, the one thing I knew for certain was that I loved him. _

~#~

Chapter One:

_Two months earlier..._

The streets of downtown Annapolis were deserted. I was glad because as I walked home from the bar slightly drunk, I was also singing my new breakup anthem at the top of my lungs. I strutted down the concrete sidewalk clutching my wool coat tightly to keep the warmth from escaping, and singing out with false confidence to keep my emotions from doing the same. I imagined I was as strong and independent as Carrie Bradshaw, looking hot in a slinky dress and stiletto heels; not needing a man to feel complete. Annapolis was a far cry from New York City but it's where I was born and raised and I knew no other home.

"We are never, ever, getting back together! You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to meeee! No, oh, we are never, ever, getting back together!"

An ally cat hissed as I walked by but I didn't let the flea infested feline get me down. I knew the second I stopped singing and the effects of the gin and tonics wore off I would break down and sob. I wasn't ready to let that kind of pain overwhelm me just yet. Earlier that night I finally followed through with ending my two year relationship with my boyfriend, Jasper Hale. This time it was permanent. Just like Swifty, Jasper and I had broken up a few times over the last year knowing that our relationship was no longer working, but every time we'd give up trying to move on and end up back together. Well, no more. I was clear and firm with him when I said I was done. And it seemed like he accepted my decision as maturely as could be expected.

When I finally reached my apartment I continued my singing in my head so as not to wake the neighbors. I lived in an old apartment building built in the 1930's. It wasn't without its charm but sometimes I really missed modern conveniences like dishwashers and elevators. As I climbed the three flights of stairs to my apartment I was relieved that I wasn't wearing Manolo Blonick's like my soul sister, Carrie Bradshaw, would have been. I did have heels on but I knew my limits. Anything more than a two inch wedge and I'd end up on my ass.

Inside my home I was greeted by darkness and quiet. The only sound was a low hum coming from the baseboard heater and the yellow glow of the street lamp that shown through the living room window. I kicked off my heels and stumbled blindly through the apartment to my bedroom. I flicked on the light switch and subsequently stubbed my toe on a heavy cardboard box on the floor. And then the tears began to flow; all the self confidence building on my walk home had been for naught.

My tears of remorse fell into the box of Jasper's stuff that I'd packed up before going to meet him at the bar. At the time I thought it would be easier to rid my apartment of all his belongings before I broke my own heart into a million pieces. But seeing it there on the floor, I wanted nothing more than to look at each item again, hold them in my hands, and mourn the loss of our relationship. So that is what I did. I sat on the floor and slowly unpacked the entire box. Photos, baseball cards, socks and t-shirts he'd left behind, an extra phone charger, and a bottle of his contact lens solution. That was all two years together had amounted to.

I didn't blame Jasper at all for our failed relationship. I knew it was me that had changed; that it was me who was fucked up in the head. He was the sweetest, most kind, loyal boyfriend a woman could ask for. He was attractive and had a good job. He loved me. And despite being perfect on paper, I just couldn't make myself be happy with him. The worst part was I knew why, though I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth that night. If I had told Jasper he couldn't excite me sexually I know he'd take it as a personal failure. There was nothing wrong with Jasper's equipment or how he used it. It was me. And I was too ashamed to tell him the real problem.

You see, Jasper only "made love" in the bedroom, and over the past year or so my urges and sexual desires have evolved. I wanted to FUCK. I can't explain how or why it happened but I began fantasizing about the most abhorrent actions. Jasper liked to do this thing where he'd cup my face in his hand and look deep into my eyes as he made love to me. I thought it was sweet and special when we first got together, but after my sexual appetite began to change I found his usual moves corny and dull. Every time he cupped my cheek I just wanted to bat his hand away and tie him to the bed frame so he couldn't do it again.

I fantasized about tying him up a lot, hitting him until he begged me to stop, and humiliating him in various sexual scenarios. Obviously, I couldn't tell him this. It was a sick obsession that I didn't understand and hoped would go away, but over the past few months I've become more and more desperate to actually do those things. Lately I've avoided having sex with Jasper at all, opting to take care of my needs with my own hand so I could let my imagination run wild without fear of him finding out what's going on inside my head.

I've thought about therapy. I've considered hiding my feeling forever and just pretending everything is fine. I've even thought about going to a sex club and cheating on him. Finally, I decided that without being honest with Jasper, none of these solutions were fair to him. And I was just so sickened by my own desires that I couldn't be honest with him.

I packed up his box once again, putting aside one picture of us from two Christmases ago when we looked truly happy. Jasper was holding mistletoe over my head and I was blushing and holding my cheek away from his face. I remember it was my father who took the picture and I didn't want to kiss my boyfriend in front of him. I sighed as I closed the box, hopefully for the last time, and pushed it against the wall.

The alcohol was no longer helping with the pain so I decided to get in my most comfortable pajamas and get into bed, where I intended to stay for the rest of my life. I figured I might as well eat chocolate and peanut butter to my hearts content, turn off my phone indefinitely, and give up on the idea of ever finding a man who could love the kind of sexual deviant I have become. I was prepared to give up, let go of the last bit of hope I held on to that there was someone out there who could want the same things as me. And that's the state I was in as I fell asleep that night.

I was alone, as I expected to be for the foreseeable future. Possibly forever.

~#~

In the morning I remembered all that had transpired the night before and I groaned loudly, letting my head fall back against the pillow. I knew I had made the right decision to end my relationship with Jasper. I was no good for him, but knowing I was doing the right thing for both of us didn't make it hurt any less. I wallowed in bed for another hour and then finally got up to use the bathroom. I might not be able to confine myself to the bed for all eternity but it didn't mean I couldn't hoard myself away in the apartment.

I had nowhere to be and no one waiting for me. It made me feel even more depressed. Eventually my mother would try to contact me, but considering the fact that I lived in Maryland and she in Arizona, there wasn't much she could do to help me. And I knew better than to ever rely on Renee for help in any capacity. Most of my problems I blamed on her in the first place.

The coffee maker called to me so I shuffled my socked feet into the kitchen ad brewed a whole pot. I needed the caffeine if I was going to get any work done, and I knew even if I wanted to hide in the apartment forever there was still the matter of making money. I'd never been so happy to paint for a living, though I fully anticipated my next dozen or so works to be considered the Bella Swan Blue Period.

While the coffee percolated my eyes were drawn to my laptop. It was just sitting on the kitchen table where I'd left it the day before. I'd embargoed myself from the cell phone, but my bossy subconscious had mentioned nothing about Facebook. I logged on and quickly deleted Jasper from my Friends list. There would likely be hell to pay later for that dick move from him and his sister, Rosalie, but I didn't care. Rose usually took my side in any situation regardless of whether she thought I was right or wrong because that's what friends do. Except when it came to her brother; the twin thing always trumped our sisterly bond. Still, they both needed to realize I was serious about the breakup this time. And there's nothing more serious than the act of Un-friending your ex.

I sat back down with a giant mug of coffee with extra cream and extra sugar to peruse the Facebook posts at a very leisurely pace. I could spend hours in this damn social networking vortex. I had the time, since I was determined never to leave my 900 square foot space ever again. One of my old high school friends had posted a comment about meeting a nice guy in a Facebook Group called Maryland's Men Mingle. I rolled my eyes at the corny alliteration and I don't know what possessed me to click on the link but I did. I hoped it wouldn't give my computer a virus because I'd just broken up with my tech support specialist. The look on Jasper's face as I got up to leave the table at the bar the night before flashed in my memory and made my chest physically hurt. I didn't want to think about him so I turned my attention back to the single men online.

The Facebook Group looked like an advertisement for sexy singles who claimed to live in the area and were all dying to meet me. The photos were obviously airbrushed and the men featured were too beautiful to be real. It might have been my new rebound status or the high level of caffeine in my blood system but I decided to scroll through the member pictures. There had to be over a hundred members and as I was scanning the photos none of them really appealed to me. I didn't know what I expected to find. I highly doubted any of these guys were even real people.

I was just trolling for hotties; I had no desire to go on a blind date with one of these beautiful men or anyone else for that matter. My heart had just been irreparably damaged by a self inflicted wound the night before, and even if I did feel ready to move on I had the little problem of being a sexual deviant. No one, not even a hot piece of man-meat on a dating website, would be into the kinds of things I fantasized about.

And then I saw something that made me stop scrolling and gasp. The man in the profile photo was incredibly beautiful. His green eyed gaze was smoldering, his messy hair made it look like he'd just had sex in a windstorm, and his smile was panty dropping. His profile said Edward Cullen, Annapolis, MD. The photo had to be an airbrush job but I clicked to view his stats anyway. He was local and his profile wasn't set to private. So I decided to read it all.

"Edward Cullen," I read aloud realizing it was the first time I'd spoken aloud since returning home the night before. His profile said he was twenty three, single (obviously), 6'0", green eyes, brown hair. He loves playing the piano, watching action movies, and meeting new people. Uh huh, sure. And he describes himself as a gentlemen in the streets but a freak in the sheets...

I spit my coffee all over the kitchen table, luckily sparing the technology in front of me. His profile really said that? I read it again and couldn't help the giggles that escaped my lips. It felt good to laugh. I liked his arrogant plagiarism so much I clicked the Friend Request without even thinking. Then I shut the laptop and reached for my coffee mug again with shaky hands. I might have had enough caffeine for one day.

The rest of the afternoon I focused on my art. The graphic designer I worked for had recently sent me a few assignments I needed to complete by the end of the month so I tackled that first. They were mostly print advertisements that would end up in magazines. Selling art for advertising is not as fulfilling as selling a painting to a gallery or a collector but each project takes significantly less time and often pays more.

After a few tedious hours I sat back to look at what I'd done and knew I wasn't putting in my best effort. The large canvas that takes up one wall of the living room kept calling to me. It's a human form abstract piece I've been working on for months. I wanted nothing more than to pick up my brush and let my subconscious take over for a while. I was still brooding over the previous night with Jasper and I felt well within my right to mourn the relationship for a few more days at least. I've always used painting as an escape, even as a child. There's no better therapy for me than to paint what I'm feeling. And as far back as I can remember I've needed that outlet.

I stripped off every stitch of clothes because lately I've felt much more inspired when I painted in the buff. I'd tried to explain to Jasper that it was the paintings subject matter. A nude abstract needed the model of my own flesh, but really it was just another strange idiosyncrasy about myself that I couldn't explain. It just felt more natural, like I was truly connecting with the painting when absolutely nothing came between me and the canvas.

I'd been working on my painting for at least an hour when I heard a knock at the door. Considering I had not ordered any food I was tempted to ignore the uninvited guest until I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Bella! Open up!" the demanding voice called out.

I knew there was no way around this confrontation so I gently placed my paintbrush down and redressed before I walked over to the door. Discreetly I pressed my eye to the peephole to make sure Rosalie was alone. I could handle Jasper's sister, but if he was out in the hallway too I was going to flip out. Luckily for Rose she came alone. I unbolted the deadlock and opened the door.

Rosalie Hale wasted no time forcing the door open and entering my apartment. Once inside she whirled around and put her hands on her hips in a manner I recognized as her best attempt at intimidation. At 5'10" and in heels Rose always got people's full attention. Her golden blonde locks curled naturally around her shoulders and her hazel eyes were bright with fury. She was dressed in a sophisticated sheath dress with a wide belt. She'd probably come straight from work.

"So you really did it this time?" she asked.

"If you are referring to my breaking up with your brother, then yes," I answer flatly. "Please don't give me a hard time about it, Ro. My heart is broken here so I don't need you telling me what a huge mistake I've made."

She stared me down for a long time but I didn't blink or look away. We read each other's facial expressions and I could see the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. I hoped she was seeing the genuine pain in mine. Finally Rosalie sighed in surrender and glanced away from my face where tears had quietly been forming in the corners of my eyes.

"What are you painting here, Bella? It looks like a torture scene."

I discreetly wiped my eyes clear and followed her over to the canvas I'd just been working on. "It's not torture. It's an abstract of female empowerment."

Rose lifted one eyebrow at me and I could tell she was straining not to add an eye roll. Her brain worked differently than mine; good at crunching numbers and analyzing market reports for her job in finance. Her appreciation for art was minimal and she knew I didn't like it when she criticized any painting, but particularly my work. She typically missed the majesty of whatever painting I showed her at the gallery downtown where my work was usually showcased.

Looking at what I was currently creating I had to admit she had a point this time. The deep reds and blues I was using made a dramatic impact on the eye. The woman I was painting stood with legs spread on a rumpled bed, one arm high above her head and bent at the elbow. Her face was still undefined and I liked it that way, the brushstrokes were jagged and severe. The piece didn't give the impression of a torture scene, but I could see how Rose found it haunting.

"It looks like she should be holding something," Rose commented pointing to the top of the canvas where the naked woman's hand extended up with an open palm.

"Eventually I plan to put an object in that hand but haven't decided what it should be yet."

"A machete seems fitting."

"Fuck you, junior financial analyst," I reply with sarcasm to hide my hurt feelings. I really hated when she mocked my work. Rose had no way of knowing how this piece was closer to me than any other. It's not a client request or advertising promo. It's personal, and a raw representation of my current emotional state. Of course I'd never admit that to her or anyone else that will ever see it.

"I was thinking more like a nineteenth century revolver, a title-less book, or something that makes her seem strong and powerful."

"Like Lady Liberty's torch?" she teased.

"I hate you," I said with a grin. Then I sighed sadly. "Come on, I'll make you dinner."

Rosalie stayed with me for hours and we talked about a wide variety of topics, one being Jasper. I knew the moment she showed up at the door that I would have to explain myself. Rose is such an advocate for her brother that I knew she wouldn't let his heart be broken without a fight. Surprisingly though, she went easy on me. Over a meal of chicken and rice I explained that while I still loved Jasper we just weren't compatible and I didn't want to waste any more of either of our lives fighting the inevitable. As a sensible businesswoman, Rose could understand cutting one's losses. She told me she couldn't take sides and just hoped that someday we could all be in the same room again. While the thought of being friends with Jasper seemed impossible at the time, I told her that I hoped for that too.

Later that night when I was alone again the depressing consequences of my decision were hard to ignore. I had a small apartment but it was amazing how cold and lonely it still felt when the darkness of night enveloped the building and I had no way to escape the blackness I felt inside myself. Talking things out with Rosalie had helped me expel some of the pain, but I hadn't told her the truth about what was happening to me so our conversation didn't soothe any of my fears.

It was after midnight when I finished cleaning the kitchen and properly put away my painting supplies. I dragged my feet down the short hall to my bedroom to find the laptop on the unmade bed. With still little intention of ever leaving my apartment again it didn't matter how late it was. I stripped down to bra and underwear and climbed into bed with the computer.

I checked my email but there was nothing to get excited about there. As per my routine I logged into Facebook next. It surprised me to see the Sexy Single, Edward Cullen, had accepted my friend request. I was on his profile again, ogling his photos when a chat window opened.

Of course it was him.

_Edward Cullen: Hi, I'm Edward! Would you like to chat?_

I rolled my eyes. I was officially so pathetic that I was contemplating flirting with a man who used the internet to find women he could fuck and forget. Edward Cullen was probably a fake name chosen by a bald middle aged man who acquired his swoon worthy profile picture by way of a Google Image search.

Shrugging my shoulders I decided to indulge my curiosity. If he turned out to be a certifiable creep I'd block his ass and never give the Maryland's Men Mingle Facebook Group another thought.

_Bella Swan: Sure, why the hell not? Just don't try to seduce me..._

_Edward Cullen: Why not? Are you unseducable?_

_Bella Swan: Pretty much, yeah. _

_Edward Cullen: Don't you like sex?_

_Bella Swan: Ha! I can't remember... I guess you could say I'm hard to please in bed._

_Edward Cullen: Sounds like an interesting challenge, Bella. BTW I think you're beautiful._

_Bella Swan: Pft. I really don't know why I'm talking to you._

_Edward Cullen: You sent me a friend request, remember? You found me in MMM?_

_Bella Swan: Yes, I did. What are you doing in a group like that?_

_Edward Cullen: What were you doing LOOKING in a group like that?_

_Bella Swan: Are you dodging my question?_

_Edward Cullen: LOL. It's a great way to meet local single people. Are you single, Bella?_

Now that's a good question. Am I single? Single implies a person is available and open to a new relationship. What do you call someone incapable of having a meaningful relationship with another human being because her sexual appetite is so humiliatingly dark that she can't ever imagine satisfying it? I'm on the rebound, technically, but unable to look forward to the start of a new relationship because no nice, decent guy could ever indulge my sexual fantasies. I was destined to wind up like the Incredible Hulk, roaming the planet alone.

_Bella Swan: Single... I guess you could say that. I just dumped the man I loved._

_Edward Cullen: ? What happened?_

Rose had asked me the same question. What happened with Jasper? I could never, ever, admit my shameful desires even to my best friend. Edward Cullen, on the other hand, was just a face on the computer screen. Probably a fake, airbrushed face at best. The truth was I had no one to talk to about my sexual disabilities, but this guy seemed to want to talk about sex. And I needed an outlet.

_Bella Swan: Our sex life was shit. He hasn't given me an O in months. _

_Edward Cullen: You haven't come in months?_

_Bella Swan: I didn't say that. HE hasn't been able to make me come in months._

_Edward Cullen: OIC. So who's been making you come?_

_Bella Swan: Me *blush*_

_Edward Cullen: Don't blush Beautiful Bella. So your BF wasn't good in bed, huh?_

_Bella Swan: He wasn't the problem. It was me. _

_Edward Cullen: How do you mean?_

_Bella Swan: I stopped responding to his moves. Bored by them. I wanted more... excitement, maybe? More spice?_

_Edward Cullen: So you've got a kinky side, huh? NICE_

_Bella Swan: I couldn't admit the things I wanted to do to him. He would never go for it._

_Edward Cullen: You never even asked him?_

_Bella Swan: Jokingly I mentioned blindfolding him and he looked at me, appalled. I never brought it up again._

_Edward Cullen: What else would you have done? If he'd been into it. What do you fantasize about?_

_Bella Swan: Too frightening to mention._

_Edward Cullen: I love kinky sex, Bella. I won't be appalled by what you say, promise._

_Bella Swan: When I'd be alone, touching myself, sometimes I imagined hitting him. Tying him up. Watching him lie there naked, struggling but unable to move. It's the only thing that gets me off now._

_Edward Cullen: That's really hot, Bella._

_Bella Swan: Riiiight_

_Edward Cullen: You don't think there are men out there that would let you do those things to them? Trust me, there's lots. And I'm one of them._

_Bella Swan: So, like the kind of guy you meet online in the middle of the night?_

_Edward Cullen: Those are the best kinds. ;-) Don't you like my picture? I thought maybe it was why you chose me out of all those other MMM guys._

_Bella Swan: Yes, I liked it. A lot. But seems too good to be real._

_Edward Cullen: I promise that's really me. And you know what else? I'd let you do ALL that stuff you mentioned to me. I'm getting hard just thinking about it._

_Bella Swan: Both of those things are hard for me to believe._

_Edward Cullen: I can prove it. I'll send you a picture of me right now in any pose you pick, something that can't be Photoshopped. Or we could video chat?_

_Bella Swan: No! No! Send me a picture. Shirtless... with a pencil behind your ear._

_Edward Cullen: You got it. BRB_

I waited for five agonizing minutes, all the while nearly closing my laptop a dozen times. I felt like my behavior was crazy and reckless, but that seemed to be the appeal, because I was turned on more just by Edward's words than anything Jasper has said or done to me in six months. There was still no logical reason why a man like Edward would need to find dates on a cheesy website. He could just open his front door and women would climb over each other trying to get in. And then I thought what if maybe he did share some of my dark sexual urges? That could certainly explain why finding the right type of woman would be difficult.

Finally, Edward replied and sent me a picture file. I opened it hesitantly, squinting my eyes to blur the image and then slowly allowing myself to really see him. It was the same man. Breathlessly beautiful with tousled bronze hair and a crooked smile. A pencil was tucked behind one ear and he was indeed without a shirt. His chest was muscular and glorious. What really convinced me was the blindfold her held in one hand and the handcuffs in the other.

_Bella Swan: You own those kinds of... toys?_

_Edward Cullen: I sure do. Lots of them. So does that mean you believe this is me?_

_Bella Swan: I guess I do. Yeah._

_Edward Cullen: Excellent. I think we should meet, Bella._

_Bella Swan: No way. I don't know anything about you. Are you even really from Maryland?_

_Edward Cullen: *sigh* Everything on my profile is true. I'm 23, from Annapolis. I have a job and make decent money. I like going to the Inner Harbour in summertime. I play tennis but I'm not very good. I love kinky sex and want to make you scream my name. Is that enough?_

_Bella Swan: Nope, not yet. Why ME?_

_Edward Cullen: I told you. You sound like a fun challenge._

_Bella Swan: And then what? You make me O and what? Challenge complete? I'm not interested in a one night stand._

_Edward Cullen: I'm not going to take advantage of you, Bella! From what you've told me you want to be the one in control, right? I want to let YOU take advantage of ME. Sexually..._

_Bella Swan: Why do you want that?_

_Edward Cullen: I like to explore kinky sex. I like having a Domme control me. Spank me. Tease me. You have to admit you like the sound of that..._

Damn him. It was like he could see into my dark, twisted soul. If my panties weren't wet from this conversation alone I would have ended it right there. He was so forward, but angelic beauty or not, I wasn't a fool. Except that I kind of was in that moment because I agreed.

_Bella Swan: Fine! But we're meeting in a very public, well lit place! During the day! And I'm bringing my pepper spray._

_Edward Cullen: Tsk Tsk. I don't think your sexual desires are your problem, Bella. I think trust is. But bring your pepper spray and a bodyguard for all I care. You'll see there's nothing to fear from me or your sexual needs._

_Bella Swan: You're kind of arrogant, you know that? Where are we meeting?_

_Edward Cullen: Confident. I am confident, Bella. How about thy Hyatt hotel?_

_Bella Swan: No!_

_Edward Cullen: The restaurant in the lobby of the hotel... not a private room. Yet. You have such a dirty mind. We should meet first before we fuck, don't you think? You know... get to know each other better._

_Bella Swan: Oh. Okay. Sorry, I'm nervous._

_Edward Cullen: You don't need to be nervous. How about Monday, 6 o'clock?_

_Bella Swan: Okay._

_Edward Cullen: Good. If you need to get in touch with me my number is 410-555-0513_

_Bella Swan: Thanks._

_Edward Cullen: See you in two days, Beautiful Bella._

_Bella Swan: My bodyguard and I will see you then. ;-)_

I closed the laptop and tossed it to the end of my bed. I knew I was insane for agreeing to meet someone I met online thirty minutes ago, but I told myself that I would be safe in a public place and I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to do. My high school friend had used Maryland's Men Mingle and raved about what a great date she had with the guy she met there. Edward and I both knew what we would be getting out of this experience. It was about sexual experimentation, plain and simple.

As much as my conscience tried to tell me that meeting a stranger from the Internet was a no-no I couldn't fight off the excitement that was growing deep inside my belly from the anticipation of it. My palms were sweating and despite the late hour I was keyed up to the point where sleep was impossible. The temptation of finally being able to do all the things I've fantasized about for so long was too much to resist. And to do so with a man as attractive as Edward? I had two days to think it over and change my mind if I somehow came to my senses before Monday.

Something in my gut told me I wasn't going to back out, though. I was too intrigued by the possibilities Edward was offering; an opportunity I simply couldn't pass up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a reminder that this story is a WORK IN PROGRESS! I have three stories with this status and I'd appreciate your comments to determine which one I should work on completing first. I promise that at some point all three will get completed!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just FYI... this story is going to a Lemon Fest...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Two nights later I walked into the Hyatt hotel wearing a cream colored sheath dress and red heels. I tended to dress up when I was nervous and feared I'd overdone it a little. This wasn't a traditional date, but what does a girl wear to a meeting such as this? There wasn't even a word to describe this kind of thing. My eyes scanned the restaurant and found him sitting in a booth and staring up at the flat screen on the wall. ESPN was doing a pregame show for Monday Night Football.

"You a Ravens fan?" I greeted him.

Edward's head turned quickly at the sound of my voice. "Bella! Hi. I'm so glad you came."

"Me too." I smiled at him, a little comforted to see how normal he looked. Edward was wearing a black linen shirt with buttons down the front and dark jeans. He was clean cut, his hair purposefully messy, and he was more attractive in person than in his photos. He even stood up to greet me property, putting his hand between us for me to shake.

I took his warm, firm hand in mine and when our eyes met I felt a pulse between my legs that was paralyzing. I suddenly wished we were meeting in one of the rooms upstairs. I've never been so affected by the presence of another human being than I was by Edward Cullen. He was simply dazzling to the point of stupidity on my part.

His green eyes quickly drifted over my shoulder and upwards twelve inches to stare at Jacob, who I'd completely forgotten was behind me. "You weren't kidding about the bodyguard," Edward said.

"What? Oh, no this is my step brother, Jacob." My too tall and too muscular brother gave Edward his most intimidating grimace and then nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Jake said sternly. He was laying on the tough guy persona a little thick but I was still grateful he agreed to come. He was a good brother.

"Pleasure to meet you," Edward replied.

"Thanks, Jake. I'll take it from here," I told him calmly. He hesitated, aware of how nervous I 'd been about this "blind date" just a few minutes ago. I shooed him away from the table with my hands until he finally turned away without a word to go watch the football game at the bar. I'd asked him earlier to hover there while Edward and I talked.

"Sorry. I felt more comfortable coming here with a buddy system, I hope that doesn't offend you. I swear he'll just sit at the bar unless I give him the signal."

"The signal?" Edward asked with a little smirk.

"Yeah. Like if you try anything funny I just tap my nose... and then he pounds you into the ground," I replied with mock seriousness.

Edward gestured for me to take a seat opposite him and waited for me to sit before he did the same. "So if you scratch an itch on your nose unconsciously I should run like hell, right?"

I laughed because I could tell Edward was kidding. He had a really sexy smile and a seemingly good sense of humor. He launched right into conversation, starting with common things like where we grew up and what my family was like. If he was nervous meeting me it never showed. Edward was charming and easy to talk to. We talked about all kinds of topics, pausing only when the waiter came to the table throughout the meal.

I told him that I was an artist and described a few of my recent works. He wanted to know how Jacob came to be my step bother so I told him the story of my mother's nine month marriage to Jacob's father. The more information I divulged the more questions Edward had but when I tried getting information about him he was often vague. I learned little more than the fact that he drove a Volvo, his family had been in Maryland for generations, and he had a younger sister who lived with him.

He never brought up the sensitive topics we discussed two nights earlier and I was grateful that he was treating me like a friend instead of a booty call. Before I knew it we were finished dinner and he was asking me if I wanted dessert.

"Would you like to share something? How about the chocolate mousse?"

I nodded and sipped the glass of white wine I'd been nursing throughout the meal. Edward thanked the waiter and then turned an intense gaze in my direction. "Are you ready to talk about why we're here?" he asked quietly.

The shift in his mood caught me off guard and I felt the air fill my lungs as I gasped. "Okay."

"I want to help you with your issues," he began hesitantly. "I want to make you see that you're not alone in what you've been feeling and there's no shame in it. I can help you learn about your new desires and indulge in them. You can practice on me, experiment with the the things you like and dislike, Bella. I'll be your guinea pig."

Blushing furiously, I looked away from his sparkling green eyes. Edward appeared to be so excited about his offer; it didn't make sense why he'd be willing to play with an amateur like me. "Why do you want to do this so much? I'll make mistakes and probably hurt you. Why don't you want to be with someone who already knows what she's doing? I'm sure a man as handsome as you could find another... _Domme_ easily."

Edward smiled when I whispered "Domme." My embarrassment seemed to amuse him.

"Because there's something about you, Bella. I'm fascinated with you; have been since I first saw your profile picture. But you're right about one thing. You probably will hurt me a few times while you're learning. That's why I want it to be me." He took a deep breath like he was about to admit something that would be difficult to say. I held my breath.

"There's something you need to know about me, Bella. I'm a professional escort. I specialize in BDSM clients, people who like to control their partners during sex."

Immediately I stood up and backed away from him. My eyes darted over to the bar and met Jacob's concerned glare. I shook my head at him, not wanting my brother to interfere during my moment of immense embarrassment.

"Bella, please sit a minute," Edward said calmly. He reached out to slip his fingers around my wrist but I yanked my arm away before he touched me.

"You want me to _pay_ you for sex?" I spat through clenched teeth. "That's why you asked me here, to make me a client?"

"I came here to help you. You wouldn't be paying me for sex. I prefer to call it training. Please just sit down and give me five minutes to explain."

"How much will five minutes cost?" I replied sarcastically. He smiled and my anger thawed a little.

"I assure you that you're under no obligations. This is just a friendly meeting to see if we might be compatible. And as freaked out as you are right now, I've noticed you haven't yet walked away. Just let me explain what it is I do."

Deep down I'd known there had to be some catch to Edward's interest in me, but I thought it would be something like he had a girlfriend who liked to watch or a nasty coke habit or something along those lines. But a prostitute? I was beyond humiliated. I should have known what that Facebook Group was all about. How could that girl from my high school post about her date with one of the men if what they did was illegal? I really wanted to chew her out for suggesting the site to me and other naive people online but then I'd have to admit I made my own appointment. There was no way I'd ever admit this to anyone, ever.

Edward smiled again, turning on the charm full force. Did he already know that I couldn't resist that face? He was the most dangerous creature I'd ever met; I should have been running for the door but for some reason I felt myself slowly sliding back into the booth. Edward sighed in relief, leaning forward on his elbows so he could speak closer to me. I felt myself leaning in too, suddenly eager to hear more about his sordid profession.

"Maryland's Mingle is like a dating service. They call it escorts but sex is never part of the deal. Women typically use the service when they need a date, like at a wedding, high school reunion, or just a lonely Saturday night. Don't misunderstand, sometimes sex happens after the escorts fulfill their agreement for the evening, but it's always consensual. Most of the guys just think of it as a job perk, but it only happens off duty. You see? So it's not prostitution."

"When you messaged me online you only talked about sex."

Edward grinned mischievously. "I could have offered to take you to dinner and a movie, but that was clearly not going to fit your specific needs. Some of us at MMM take our jobs more seriously off the books. We offer women what they're really looking for."

"What does that mean?"

"Sex, Bella. I work as an escort but I also take on side projects such as yourself. I like clients who have special sexual requests. I told you I like kinky sex and I know a lot about submission. You and I would be good together, I'd let you do anything you want with me. Experiment with your desire to control. Tie me up, make me do things to you; learn what it is you crave from this lifestyle. And most importantly, gain the confidence in yourself that you desperately need."

My fingernails were digging into the palms of my hands as he spoke; visions of what he described turning me on more and more. When I didn't respond Edward took that as a sign to continue. He told me more about the company he worked for and how our arrangement would work. He showed me a contract he'd brought with the hopes I'd take it home for consideration. The paperwork was little more than his list of sexual limits and a commitment for anonymity, but it did include his medical records with STD testing from just three weeks ago.

"There's no fee listed here," I whispered as I looked over his contract.

"I operate on a cash only basis, off record. For beginners like you it's a hundred dollars for a three hour session."

"When would we start?" I asked feeling nervous about discussing such things in the lobby of a hotel with my brother sitting twenty feet away.

"Not tonight," he smiled reading my mind. "I never schedule sessions with women when alcohol is involved. At least not at first. Go home, think it over, and call me when you're ready."

"You say that like your sure I'm going to call," I said.

"I want you to. You're beautiful, Bella, and you deserve to be happy."

Edward smiled brilliantly as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket and left enough cash on the table to cover our meal and a generous tip. He stood, offered his hand to me which I took, and then leaned in swiftly to kiss my cheek. His cologne blew past me and he smelled so delicious that I almost told him yes right then and there. There was no denying the fact that I wanted him. I wondered if he could tell.

He whispered goodbye and then looked over his shoulder to wave to Jacob who was staring at us from the bar. Edward left me there, clutching his contract in one hand and the edge of the table in the other because I felt like I might fall over.

I would give myself a few days to think over everything Edward said that night, but as I watched him leave, noting how amazing his ass looked in the tight jeans, I already knew that he was right. I wanted this and I sure as hell was going to call him to set up my first session as soon as possible.

It was eight days later when I returned to the Hyatt and paid cash for a room on the ninth floor. Since I had requested our meeting take place in the hotel Edward asked that I pay for the room in addition to his hundred dollar fee. He'd told me that quite often women change their minds and back out before their first session leaving him with the hotel bill. I understood his need for the precaution but it didn't help with my nerves. I could see this becoming a very expensive education.

I entered the hotel room an hour before Edward's expected arrival so I could have time to prepare. I showered and shaved my legs, changed my clothes, and put my supplies in one of the dresser drawers. There was no chance of calming down the rapid rate of my heart so I took to pacing the room while I waited. Edward knocked on the door at exactly eight o'clock and I looked down at my clothes one final time. I didn't want to make a big production of this meeting and chose a simple sleeveless blouse and jeans. I had no idea what he would be wearing.

When I opened the door and saw Edward had on a t-shirt and jeans it somehow relaxed me a little. He smiled at me in a friendly way and didn't hesitate before entering the hotel room. He did other simple things to make me more comfortable like adjusting the lights to a dimmer setting, turning on the radio to an AM jazz station, and kicking off his shoes with ease. There was no tension visible in his movements and his comfort in what we were about to do was reassuring.

"Would you like to discuss a scene you have in mind or do you want to start slower?" he asked.

"Um, I didn't think I had to plan anything out. I don't know how to start," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest protectively.

"No worries, Bella. There's no expectations on my end. I want you to take this only as far as you're comfortable. Let's start really simple."

Edward moved slowly, walking over to where I stood in the middle of the room and then surprisingly dropped to his knees about three feet in front of me. He closed his eyes and took a slow, cleansing breath. From the little research I've done on dominance and submission I was able to recognize his actions for what they were. Edward was preparing his state of mind to submit to me. It lit a fire of lust deep in my belly to see him transferring control to me. I liked it even more that I thought I would.

"What do I do?" I asked in a raspy voice.

With closed eyes Edward replied respectfully in a manner that I'd never experienced before. "Miss Bella, begin by giving me one simple order. Perhaps you'd like me to remove my clothes? Or think of a fantasy that you've had and give me directions in order to make it become real."

I looked at the beautiful man submitting at my feet and something changed inside me. The power I felt welling up inside me was a rush of endorphins like I'd never felt before. I didn't fear Edward, not in his current frame of mind, and there were so many things I'd like to make him do. So many ideas came to mind that it was difficult to pick just one, but I decided to start with the logical.

"I want to watch you get undressed," I said, trying to sound firm and decisive. "Shirt first. Stay on your knees." Edward's mouth twitched slightly but to his credit he was able to fight off the smirk. I could hear the insecurity in my own voice too but was thankful that he ignored it. He was better at this than I'd expected.

His right hand slowly rose from his side over the hem of the dark gray t-shirt and upwards across his chest. It continued over his shoulder and grasped a fistful of t-shirt between his shoulder blades. I bit my lip as he tugged on the cotton and brought the shirt over his head, down his arms, and dropped it on the floor by his knees. His body was amazing, like sculpted muscle covered by soft flawless skin. His chest was scattered with just the right amount of hair. The fine brown hairs skipped over his impressive abdominal muscles and reappeared below his navel before disappearing under the jeans.

"Now the pants," I instructed as I backed up to sit in the wing back chair a few feet from the bed. "Stand up and take them off."

Edward's eyes opened as he followed my command but they stayed focused on the carpet beneath his feet. His hands slowly unzipped the fly and I watched his biceps as they curled up and then pushed the pants to the floor. He stood before me, head respectfully bowed towards the floor, wearing nothing but white socks and black boxer briefs.

"Socks."

He obediently toes them off, kicking them to the side of the room. Edward probably anticipated my asking him to remove the last bit of clothing that protected his modesty, but I wanted to do something unexpected next. I was the one in control now after all.

"Slide your hand into your boxers, Edward. I want you to stroke yourself."

I swore I saw his dick twitch beneath the cotton as I gave my command. It excited me to think he might really be enjoying this, as he had promised me when we discussed this last week. He wasn't hard yet and I stared in fascination as his size increased the longer Edward's hand moved up and down his length. I let him continue until he moaned involuntarily, his cock now hard and tenting in his boxers.

"Stop now. Walk into the bathroom and remove the underwear. You're going to shower for me with the curtain drawn."

No reaction showed on Edward's face as he followed my instructions, walking into the hotel bathroom with me close behind. I hopped up onto the vanity and crossed my legs as Edward turned away from me and bent forward, removing the boxer briefs slowly. His ass was tight and perfect, just like the rest of him. I wanted to touch him but was still too scared to make physical contact. I was having enough fun ogling his naked body and really wanted to see him wash himself. I would decide later how far I was willing to go physically.

Edward stepped into the shower and pushed the white curtain as far open as it would go before turning on the water. It was cold at first and he shied away from the stream, pressing his back against the tiled wall and giving me my first full view of his naked body. My thighs pressed together as a familiar sensation of arousal coursed through me and nearly exploded between my legs. It was like seeing the statue of David in the flesh, only erotically aroused and smirking at me.

I was caught off guard to see Edward looking at me for the first time since we began and the blood rushed into my cheeks in response. I felt like a voyeur, which should have made me feel shame but instead it only fueled the fantasy. I _was_ watching him like a voyeur; quietly observing something that usually happens in private. I wanted him to pretend I wasn't there so he would act natural.

"Can you pass me the soap?" Edward asks in a thick sexy voice.

My hands felt around for the complimentary bar of soap and shampoo provided by the hotel and handed both items to him. Steam was beginning to form around him and Edward adjusted the temperature slightly as he stepped under the water. He tipped his head back to wet his hair and opened the soap at the same time. Mesmerized, I watched him lather up his chest and stomach, run the soap over and under each arm, and then through the shortly trimmed hair on his groin. Edward pumped his erect cock with one hand while tipping his head back until water ran all over his face. I bit my lip so hard I almost bled. Edward had definitely showered for a woman before. Probably many times over, but damn was he good at seduction. It made me curious what else he was good at.

He washed his hair next and it was just as erotic a show as the soap had been. Edward must have been showering for nearly fifteen minutes before I realized he was waiting for me to give him new directions. Being in charge of a person's every decision was going to take some practice.

"Thank you, Edward. You can dry yourself off now. I want you to go into the other room when you're dry and lie down on the bed."

I snuck out of the bathroom while he did as I asked and sprinted over to my drawer of toys. I'd bought them online the night I agreed to this session with Edward. They were some of the many things I'd been fantasizing about using but had never experimented with before now. Would I have the courage to use them if Edward allowed me?

I was beginning to realize that Edward would indeed do just about anything I asked of him. I heard the bed creak as he got into position. The sense of power I felt every time he obeyed one of my commands thrilled me, but it also made me nervous. His trust in me seemed unending. I decided I had to enjoy this real life fantasy while it lasted so I took a deep breath and pulled the handcuffs and velvet blindfold out of the drawer. As I turned around I saw Edward was indeed lying in the center of the queen sized bed on his back and still gloriously naked.

"How am I doing?" I asked seriously.

Edward's head turned towards me and he smiled. "You're doing great. I'm curious to see what you're going to do next, and obviously what you've done so far has excited me," he replied thrusting his hips upward to draw my attention to his continuing arousal.

I pulled the chair a little closer to the bed and sat down to observe some more. "I want to watch you touch yourself again. Pleasure yourself with your hand."

Edward pumped his length for me, slow at first, but then his eyes closed and the expression on his face stiffened. After a minute or so I could see the tension in his body increase with the faster pace of his hand movements. It was fascinating to watch but I didn't want him coming by his own hand.

"Stop now."

His hand dropped to the bed immediately and fingers clenched the sheets. I liked seeing him struggle with his own control. I waited thirty seconds and had him begin again. This time I let Edward get closer to orgasm, his head was raised off the bed to watch himself and beads of sweat were forming on his brow.

"Stop," I yelled. His head fell back against the pillow. "Do you like being watched like this?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. So much."

"Good. do it again."

Edward took a deep breath, preparing himself, and then grabbed the base of his cock for a third time. I bite my lip and clenched my thighs together as he sighed and moaned, his pleasure building and building the longer he masturbated in front of me.

"Stop now." Edward groaned in protest but released his throbbing cock.

"No more of that for now, I'm not ready for you to come yet."

He whimpered in response. Whimpered! I loved it. The sound made me want to tease him more. "I'm going to handcuff you now, is that okay?" I asked.

Edward raised his hands over his head and nodded. His eyes were wide and curious. I could tell by his expression that we were finally getting into the part of the scene that he would really enjoy. The harder stuff. I cuffed his hands looping the metal chain through the railing in the bed frame so he couldn't get up. Then I showed him the blindfold I had tucked in my back pocket and he smirked.

"I was right. You're loving this, aren't you?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I answered with a smile before slipping the velvet over his eyes.

I stood there for a moment checking to be sure he had zero vision and just appreciating my handiwork. Edward's hair was just starting to dry and the dark bronze locks were going in every direction. I watched his chest rise and fall with the even, relaxed breaths he took. And I admired his cock, still hard and perpendicular to his body. Ready for whatever I wanted.

Then I backed away; slowly so he wouldn't hear my footsteps. I wanted him to wonder where I was in the room. Pacing back and forth the small space at the end of the bed I observed. Every so often Edward's arms would flex, trying to get more comfortable while held in one position for so long. His head turned left and right listening for the sound of my footsteps. Occasionally he bit his lip or wiggled his toes.

"Bella?" he called after five or so minutes had passed.

I didn't respond, just opened and closed a drawer of the dresser to freak him out.

"What are you doing?" he tried again in a slightly panicked voice.

Wetness pooled between my legs and I touched myself idly there as I watched. He continued searching for me, moving his head about to try and pick up any sound of movement. I smiled to myself.

"Relax and keep quiet. I signed your agreement so you know that you won't be harmed."

Just then I approached him from the end of the bed and grabbed his softening cock in my hand. It was the first time I'd touched him and Edward gasped in surprise and the unexpected contact. My hand stroked him roughly at first until he hardened again. I stroked up and down his length with my fingers, just enjoying the size of him under that silky pink skin. I lifted his balls and rolled them gently in my fingers. Edward moaned softly and he seemed to be relaxing under my touch. So I continued touching him, exploring his body with my hands. I wanted to make him feel completely vulnerable. I wanted to get a good long look at him while he was defenseless. I liked that I was viewing him naked and bound while he saw nothing of my body in return.

In fact, there was something about objectifying him that turned me on like nothing ever had before. My hands roamed over his legs, hips, and groin. His body felt good beneath my hands and I could tell Edward was enjoying the intimate contact because he mewled and arched his back several times. Soon enough I couldn't take the pressure between my legs anymore. I backed away with no verbal explanation. Silently I stripped my clothes off and sat naked in the wing back chair.

My disappearance unnerved him again and it wasn't long before he began calling out for me. Instead of reassuring him that all was well, I used the apprehension in his voice to get myself off. He struggled on the bed, occasionally calling my name in vein attempts to figure out what I was doing. Meanwhile, I touched myself, thrust my middle finger deep inside, and watched him writhe on the bed.

"Bella? Bella?" he called as I attended to myself.

The more noise he made the closer I got to my orgasm. Soon the sight of his naked body, the sound of fear in his voice, and the thrashing of his head was too much and I came harder than I have in years. I must have moaned despite my efforts to conceal the explosion of sensations I felt because Edward turned his blindfolded head towards the sound.

"Bella? Did you just come?" he asked. I ignored him while I put all my clothes back on. "Come on, Bella. I heard you. Please talk to me."

When I was dressed and sexually satisfied I walked to the end of the bed to inspect my submissive. His erection had deflated and he was quiet again. His breathing was ragged and I could tell he knew I was standing by his feet, listening carefully for my next move.

My hands reached out and grabbed his ankles, carefully tugging him further down the bed so his arms were straightened over his head. Holding his legs down, I leaned forward and kissed his inner thigh.

"Oh, God," he moaned. He seemed genuinely surprised that I was offering him pleasure.

I kissed and licked his skin, enjoying once again the freedom of his bondage. I should have tied up his ankles too because I wanted to control every aspect of his movement.

"Don't move your legs or I'll stop," I whispered and pushed his legs apart. He moaned as I crawled up the bed between his thighs and began paying attention to his cock with my mouth. In just a few minutes Edward was worked up again and I was taking him fully into my mouth, sucking and licking with fervor.

"Oh, fuck. Oh God, Bella!" he whimpered. I was sucking him off almost violently, pumping him with the strength of my mouth.

He came a few moments later, groaning and cursing under his breath almost like he'd been trying to prevent his orgasm from happening. I took his semen into my mouth and held it until he was finished. When Edward sighed and his muscles unclenched I spit his cum onto his stomach. One of my fingers slid through the warm goo as he lifted his head in shock.

"Take the blindfold off, Bella," he requested quietly. I ignored him, swirling his cum around with my finger, tentatively taking a lick to taste him. Then I wiped him up with a towel from the bathroom.

"My eyes, Bella. Please," he repeated.

It occurred to me then that he was probably feeling more vulnerable after climaxing than he had all evening. And I was being so quiet he had no way of knowing what I had planned next. He's been so good to me, so patient, and I wanted Edward to be able to trust me. So I complied with his request, sat down next to his chest on the bed, and pulled the blindfold off his face. His forehead was perspiring and he blinked his eyes a number of times before looking at my face. His green eyes were wild; he looked slightly terrified.

"Can you uncuff me now, please?" he begged.

Without responding to him I retrieved his underwear from the bathroom floor and slide it back onto his body. Enjoying the task of dressing him, I did the same with his jeans. He smirked slightly as I struggled to get them on in his prostrate position. Finally, I released his hands from the cuffs and he pulled his arms down to hug his torso absentmindedly.

I watched as Edward took a few deep breaths and hopped off the bed to find his shirt and shoes.

"I still have another hour," I said. Edward quickly put his shirt on and laughed gruffly.

"I'll apply the credit to next time."

"Are you serious? Would you really do this again with me?" I was doubtful because he seemed very eager to leave.

Edward smirked at me and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course. That was amazing. I was genuinely scared for a minute or two."

"But you don't want to stay any longer," I replied.

He was fully dressed now and tying the laces of his shoes when he stopped and looked me in the eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, but this was intense. We both need some time to come down from that high. If I can make a suggestion? You should stay here in the hotel tonight, give yourself time to think about everything we've done and how you feel about it."

I nodded as he checked his pockets for his wallet and keys. It reminded me I hadn't yet paid him, so I scurried over to the dresser and grabbed the hundred dollar bill I owed him. He thanked me before stuffing it into the front pocket of his jeans. I followed him to the door, not sure if we'd really see one another again, despite his claim that we would.

As he was leaving the room he turned to say goodbye and stopped before he spoke. His brow furrowed and I could tell there was something on his mind more significant that "see ya later."

"Did you have any desire at all that whole time to kiss me?"

I blushed, feeling more like myself again than I had in the past two hours. "Of course I did."

Edward had somehow regained the upper hand and his self confidence. He was standing in the hall, the door jam between us, looking sexy and cocky again. "I'm asking because I'm not used to having a woman touch me all the ways you did and not even steal a single kiss," he purred.

"Kissing is personal. I didn't know if you'd want me to initiate an emotional connection between us."

Edward glanced down at my lips and leaned a few inches closer to me, saying with his body language that he in fact was not opposed to kissing me.

"I thought you were officially off the clock," I quip. He smiled brilliantly.

"This kiss is on the house. A little insurance that you'll call me again," he whispered and leaned in to press his lips to mine.

His mouth was gentle but commanding, and it seemed Edward _did_ like to assert control in some regards. He held my face in his hands and I let him lead while waves of emotion hit me over and over again. The reality of the last two hours came crashing down on me as we kissed. Edward had been right; I had a lot to think about.

I waited for him to break the kiss and when he did he was smiling. I think I was too.

"Good night, Bella," he said.

I watched him walk down the hall, turning to offer a smile and wave as he stepped into the elevator. And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a reminder that this story is a WORK IN PROGRESS! I have three stories with this status and I'd appreciate your comments to determine which one I should work on completing first. I promise that at some point all three will get completed!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
